


stranger danger

by mementokomori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, club penguin meet-cute, dont let ur dreams be just dreams, if u want it to be i guess, is this crack, no really i said what i said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementokomori/pseuds/mementokomori
Summary: It’s all fun and games until they are on the Ski Hill and penguin user tsumufox69 calls his sister a ‘noob’ after a sled race. It would have been completely fine, had the yellow penguin not followed it up with a ‘GG EZ’ in all caps.Which is just plain rude.aka club penguin meet-cute
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 122
Collections: SunaOsa, SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	stranger danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pancake_surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_surprise/gifts).



> trust me to be able to write 2.7k about club penguin in less than 24 hours

The Club Penguin thing starts as a joke. 

Well, actually, Rintarou just doesn’t want to do his math homework. Or, actually, any sort of schoolwork if Rintarou is completely honest. He’s lying in bed scrolling through his phone lazily when his sister barges into his room. 

“I’m borrowing a pen,” she announces as she grabs one haphazardly off his desk. 

“As if you’ll ever give it back,” Rintarou snorts.

“Like you don’t steal my lip balms?” Even at the young age of ten, Suna Rinako is a menace to society. She stands over the doorway, hands on her hips as she stares down her older brother. “It’s not like he’s going to kabedon you in class — what is this, High School Musical?” 

Rintarou nearly drops his phone on his face. 

“That didn’t even happen in High School Musical,” Rintarou says, propping himself up onto his elbows to glare at his sister properly.

Rinako rolls her eyes. “Not with that attitude, nii-chan. You can just kiss Osamu-senpai goodbye.”

“Get out,” Rintarou growls, pink already staining his cheeks and Rinako just giggles. 

“I think Osamu-senpai would like strawberry flavoured lip balm more.” 

The pillow hits the door as Rinako slips out and back into her room.

“Get out!” 

* * *

Now Rintarou usually isn’t a petty person. 

Sure, sometimes he does things completely out of spite but he’s never _petty._

But, say for instance, that his sister — who is a big Club Penguin fan — happens to make fun of his hopeless, one-sided crush on his classmate Miya Osamu. It is only reasonable that Rintarou is suddenly struck with unfiltered rage that only a sixteen year old could have. 

Lately, Rinako has been spending an increasing amount of time on Club Penguin, absorbed into the game for hours on end, doing god-knows-what. So as a joke — or to procrastinate on doing his homework — Rintarou decides to embrace pettiness for once and have a little fun. 

He makes a Club Penguin account. 

It takes a few attempts to locate his sister’s penguin, but he manages to find Rinako on the Flurry server, emerging from the Dance Club with a blue puffle in tow. 

At first, it’s fun. Rintarou waddles around after his sister’s penguin, following her through the map towards the Ski Lodge for some Connect Four. He cackles when she loses to him five times in a row. 

Rintarou can feel her frustration bubbling through the screen as he tails her to the Ninja Dojo, where he proceeds to beat her at Card-Jitsu five more times. 

In the next room, Rinako lets out a defeated scream. 

Rintarou simply smiles and sips his water quietly. 

It’s all fun and games until they are on the Ski Hill and penguin user tsumufox69 calls his sister a ‘noob’ after a sled race. It would have been completely fine, had the yellow penguin not followed it up with a ‘GG EZ’ in all caps. 

Which is just plain rude. 

So, being the amazing, supportive brother he is, Rintarou challenges tsumufox69 to a duel to defend his sister’s honour. 

> **rinter125**
> 
> meet me in the denny’s parking lot
> 
> **tsumufox69**
> 
> ??? we’re literally in japan

Right.

> **rinter125**
> 
> snow forts. in five. 
> 
> **tsumufox69**
> 
> lmao bet

Like an idiot, penguin user tsumufox69 shows up at the Snow Forts five minutes later, only to be pelted by flappers full of snowballs into their face. 

> **tsumufox69**
> 
> wtf
> 
> **rinter125**
> 
> talk shit get hit lmao

As soon as Rintarou hits the enter button, an orange popup appears. _‘Oops! You have used a rude or inappropriate word. If you break a Club Penguin rule again, you may get banned.’_

Whatever. Rintarou is beyond the penguin code now. His sister’s honour is at stake.

When he turns his attention back to the screen, the yellow penguin isn't alone anymore. There’s a new penguin next to him; a grey penguin with the username samupig420.

> **samupig420**
> 
> atsumu mom says it’s time for dinner 
> 
> **tsumufox69**
> 
> five more minutes, ‘samu! i need to show this penguin whos boss.

Even from his screen, Suna can feel the exasperation in the other penguin. 

> **samupig420**
> 
> are ya pickin fights w 10 yr olds again? 
> 
> god get a life
> 
> **rinter125**
> 
> if he had one, he wouldn’t be calling
> 
> my ten year old sister a noob
> 
> **samupig420**
> 
> ATSUMU
> 
> **tsumufox69**
> 
> shut yer trap samu!

As Rintarou watches the yellow penguin begin to pelt the grey one with snowballs, he’s hit with a terrible wave of familiarity. 

Samupig420. Tsumufox69. Yellow and Grey. No way, no way, no way. 

To say he knows of the Miya twins would be an understatement. Everybody in Inarizaki High knows Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu. Afterall, everyone witnessed their fight in the middle of the hall last winter. Rintarou even has a video of it on YouTube somewhere.

Suna Rintarou’s crush on Miya Osamu is something that blossomed naturally somewhere between a secret admiration at his classmate’s drop kicking skills and their shared love for dad jokes. It’s cute. Osamu’s cute.

Not that he has ever really spoken to him more than a handful of times in class. 

Rintarou starts laughing pitifully, his sister’s honour long forgotten. Trust Rintarou to have the closest interaction he’s ever had with his crush to be on Club Penguin dot com. 

Rintarou would very much like to crawl into a hole and just cease to exist, thank you very much. 

There’s a ping on his laptop and he looks over in annoyance, wondering who dared interrupt his weekly existential crisis.

**_samupig420 wants to be your friend! Accept. Decline_ **

Well, fuck. 

* * *

Rintarou spends the next day in class staring holes into the back of Osamu’s head. 

As his teacher rattles on, Rintarou doodles lazily in his notebook, lost in his thoughts. He had ended up accepting penguin user samupig420’s friend request the other day. It felt weird not to. Still, it was hard to shake off the possibility that one Miya Osamu of class 2-2 would be the same penguin online. He squints harder at Osamu’s grey head, as if he'll suddenly be granted a peek into that cute boy’s head. Just a peek, he just wants to see if he’s really -- 

“Samupig420,” Rintarou says out loud.

“Suna-kun?” The teacher turns around from the chalkboard. “You have something to share with the class?”

The class titters and Rintarou sinks behind his textbook in mortification. “No, ma’am.”

He can see Osamu being one of the ones who turn around to look at him curiously, but Rintarou wills himself to stare steadfastly straight at the board for the rest of class. 

* * *

Rintarou is halfway through his Japanese literature homework that night when a ping comes through his laptop.

> **samupig420**
> 
> yo

He isn’t sure why he logged into Club Penguin today. Rinako wasn’t even home. She was at ballet class instead of holing herself up in her room ranking up in the Club Penguin Dojo. He’s surprised that Osamu -- or not Osamu -- is online as well, seeing as they had a lot of homework that day. Rintarou ignores the message: he’s almost done answering the questions for this chapter. 

Whatever homework Osamu has, he certainly isn’t doing it because he pings Rintarou a couple minutes later when Rintarou doesn’t reply.

> **samupig420**
> 
> are ya online
> 
> my brother is online
> 
> ya wanna kick his ass on sled races? :D
> 
> **rinter125**
> 
> aren’t u a little old to be playing cp
> 
> **samupig420**
> 
> i could say the same about u
> 
> u have a younger sister dont u
> 
> i assume ur older than 10 at least
> 
> or?
> 
> **rinter125**
> 
> Touché
> 
> yah i am
> 
> don’t u have hwk or smth
> 
> **samupig420**
> 
> yah. i’ll do it later
> 
> what year u in
> 
> **rinter125**
> 
> second year
> 
> hs
> 
> **samupig420**
> 
> sweet so is me n tsumu
> 
> yo so sled race? pls?
> 
> i’ll buy u food
> 
> **rinter125**
> 
> u say that like we’re in the same city
> 
> **samupig420**
> 
> im in amagasaki
> 
> **rinter125**
> 
> hello???? stranger danger
> 
> i could be a serial killer for all u know?
> 
> but same.

Atsumu is a really easy person to rile up, Rintarou finds out, when he and Osamu spend the next couple of hours waddling after the blonde’s yellow penguin pengsona, throwing snowballs after his wake. Osamu is a really fun person to be around, Rintarou also discovers, with his laid-back attitude and ability to shoot sarcastic quips even when he looks like he’s not paying attention. 

It’s fun, hanging out with Osamu. 

As the days pass, Rintarou quickly finds himself logging into Club Penguin almost daily to hang out with penguin user samupig420. Sometimes they waddle around town to torment Atsumu, but lately, it’s just been the two of them idling on the second floor of the Coffee Shop while quietly studying in their respective homes. 

Miya Osamu, Rintarou discovers, is really good at math. And while Osamu struggles with Japanese lit, Rintarou is able to offer some assistance. So begin their daily study dates in the Club Penguin Coffee Shop.

Not that they are dating. 

Yet.

(Or so Rintarou likes to hope.)

* * *

Of course this makes Rintarou’s crush on human Osamu that much worse. It’s one thing to be able to blush freely in the confines of his own bedroom, it’s another thing to _not_ be able to do it when Miya Osamu is just a few feet away. 

He’s spacing out doodling penguins into his notebook when a voice interrupts him. 

“Hey...Rintarou, right?”

Rintarou looks up and nearly spirals into his weekly existential crisis prematurely. 

Miya Osamu stands next to his desk, his hands clutching some textbooks as he smiles awkwardly down at Rintarou. He looks almost nervous, though Rintarou isn’t sure why.

“Yes?”

Osamu scratches his head. “Uh, Kurosu-sensei said that yer extremely good at Japanese Lit so I should ask ya to tutor me or something…” he trails off, looking expectantly at Rintarou. 

_Huh?_

With all due respect, Kurosu-sensei should really get his eyes checked if he thinks Suna Rintarou is ‘extremely good’ at anything at all. Except maybe FPS games. Rintarou likes to think he’s pretty good at those.

“Uh,” Rintarou says intelligently.

“Um,” Osamu replies, equally intelligent. 

Before either of them can say anything to embarrass themselves further, Osamu’s stomach rumbles loudly. 

“Sorry,” Osamu says apologetically, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “I ate my lunch as a morning snack.” 

“Oh.” Rintarou rummages through his backpack and offers Osamu a squashed looking onigiri. “My mom gave me extra today. You can have it.” 

Osamu brightens up, standing up straighter, his hands already reaching for the snack. “Ya sure?” 

“Yeah.”

“Thanks!” He already has the onigiri unwrapped, chewing happily. “So we can meet after school?” Osamu looks at him with large hopeful eyes and it goes straight down...to Rintarou’s heart. Yeah, to his heart. Get your head out of the gutter.

Rintarou blushes. “Yeah, sure.” 

“Thanks, Rin!” 

And with that, Osamu waves at him as he runs to join Atsumu near the classroom doors, and Rintarou looks down at his notebook, screaming silently at the doodled hearts that have suddenly appeared onto the page.

* * *

Studying with Osamu in person is a lot different than studying with him on Club Penguin. Rintarou learns this after spending three weeks with him every other day after school. 

For starters, Osamu never stops _moving_. He’s not all over the place like his brother, but Osamu moves skittishly enough for Rintarou to know that he has a lot of excess energy. On more than one occasion, Rintarou has to put a hand on Osamu’s knee to stop him from shuffling around. This, weirdly enough, proves to be extremely effective as Osamu will turn bright red and stop moving entirely for a good ten minutes afterwards, allowing him to focus on their homework much better.

So Rintarou does the hand-on-knee thing quite a lot. For both their sakes. 

Osamu also has no concept of personal space. Maybe it’s because he’s used to always being with Atsumu, so much so that social bubbles no longer exist. When they study, Osamu is always intruding on Rintarou’s bubble -- his knees press against Rintarou's and their elbows touch. At first, Rintarou thinks it’s a once off. But then Osamu starts doing it. All. The. Time. 

After their study sessions, Osamu walks him home.

He doesn’t have to -- Rintarou is pretty sure he has seen Atsumu and Osamu head the opposite direction from his own house after school -- but Osamu insists on it. 

Like everything about Osamu, it’s nice. It’s warm. 

As they hurry home that night in the rain, bodies squished under the same umbrella, Rintarou can’t tell if his heart is beating this wildly because he’s running or if it’s because Osamu’s hand is warm around his as they hold onto the handle together.

* * *

It’s Saturday morning and Rintarou is idly scrolling through Reddit when someone pings him on Club Penguin. 

> **samupig420**
> 
> yo
> 
> sry i haven’t been online much
> 
> i’ve been studying after school with classmate
> 
> **rinter125**
> 
> dw about it
> 
> i haven’t been online much either
> 
> **samupig420**
> 
> haha 
> 
> well i hope ur having a better time than me
> 
> i somehow managed to impulsively ask my crush to tutor me 
> 
> i don’t even know if he likes guys like that

Wait, what?

Hold up. _What?_

Rintarou blinks at his laptop, reeling with this new information. Then quickly, he types out:

> **rinter125**
> 
> i like boys. 
> 
> i mean, i like u miya osamu
> 
> **samupig420**
> 
> wait what
> 
> rin? that u? sunarin? 
> 
> **rinter125**
> 
> yeah
> 
> **samupig420**
> 
> fuck

And then the grey penguin disappears off the screen before Rintarou can type a reply. 

This is not the confession Rintarou was expecting. Not that he expected any sort of confession to begin with. Though in all his daydreams of said potential confession, there were a lot more flower petals and kabedons -- a sign Rintarou took as a warning to lay off Rinako’s shojo manga collection.

Osamu doesn’t log back into Club Penguin that day or Sunday, and Rintarou is left entirely alone with too many thoughts. 

* * *

Needless to say, Rintarou dreads Monday. He looks at nothing but his notebook, his teacher, and the chalkboard for the whole day. Rintarou sits up straight for once, body language screaming “Do not speak to me, I am going through it”™. Or at least he hopes it screams that. Because he _is_ going through it (™).

As soon as class is dismissed, Rintarou makes haste towards the door, almost bowling over Osamu except the other boy suddenly decides to yell out: “PENGUIN USER RINTER125!”

Yeah, like in all caps. Just like that. 

Then in a quieter voice, Osamu walks over to him. “Can we talk?” He looks at his classmates all staring at them. “Alone?”

Rintarou doesn’t handle confrontations that well. He just stares at Osamu, slack-jawed, until Osamu huffs exasperatedly and leads him towards the school library. 

“You never replied to me.” Rintarou manages to say, the second they are alone behind some bookshelves. 

Osamu turns to look at him, looking surprised and apologetic. “Huh?”

Rintarou swallows. “You never replied to me on Saturday.” He steps back nervously, back pressing against the shelves.

“I’m sorry, Rin. I got banned for swearing on Club Penguin.” Osamu laughs nervously. “I was gonna tell ya right away, but I realized I didn’t have yer number.”

“So you do like me.”

“Yes.”

“Like, _like_ like?”

Osamu laughs for real this time, light and airy. “God, Rin, are we ten? Yes, I _like_ like you. Have like liked you for ages, but you were too stupid to see, and I was too stupid to do anything.”

Rintarou lets out a breathy laugh. “Oh. Well, same.”

They are standing very close now, foreheads almost touching and _oh my god,_ Rintarou thinks, _this is just like High School Musical Two, isn’t it?_ Not that he actually knows anything about the franchise. He has never seen the movie, he's just heard his sister talk about it. If there was any sort of plot in High School Musical Two, this would probably be it. 

“So, yer number?” Osamu prompts, holding his phone out.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” 

“Meet you at your place at 8 tonight?” Osamu smiles at him once Rintarou returns his phone. “Like your house, not your penguin igloo.”

Rintarou laughs. “It’s a date.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ilu regan loool ty to nae and ion for reading this and everyone else for cheering me on... even if you had no idea what was going on.
> 
> based on this tweet [here](https://twitter.com/hanoorins/status/1358953421613588482?s=20)


End file.
